<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the moon smiles by goldgilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370435">the moon smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgilly/pseuds/goldgilly'>goldgilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is a nervous father to be, Anakin sings, But he's cute, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnant Padmé, i'm bad at tags asf, sunset, the moon is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgilly/pseuds/goldgilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, can you sing to me?” Padmé asked again, from where she was nestled in his arms, without looking at Anakin.</p><p>“What do you want me to sing?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know” Padmé said, already sounding half asleep again “Anything”</p><p>***</p><p>or: a piece of pure fluff and feels bc i am sad and i miss my space parents ok bai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the moon smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day. If anyone were to ask him, Anakin was sure he would not be able to recollect what had been going on, because more times than he would like to admit he had just been staring out of windows, watching the countless vehicles drift through the air, from dusk till dawn, always busy, always going somewhere. Coruscant never slept. He had thought of his home on Tatooine then, where the nights had sometimes felt dangerously silent, but Anakin had never been scared, not really. He had had no reason to. His mother had always been there.</p><p>The buzzing lights of Coruscant, that never went out, were so different than all of that. His thoughts had been drifting like that all day long.</p><p> </p><p>But now, now he was with Padmé and she was someone he could focus on, that filled his whole body with such life and joy that his thoughts were inevitably tethered to her smile, her body and just <em>everything </em>about her. She was the only person that really made him feel peaceful and Anakin felt like his presence was able to bring her some peace too. He felt so immensely happy that he could do this for her, that he could make <em>her </em>happy too. Because all he wanted was to see his love happy, to see her smile, everything else was of secondary importance.</p><p>The silk of her robe felt soft against his battered hands as he held her and the sun finally threw her last deep red rays over the city and made way for the moon.</p><p>However, the silk could never compare to what her skin felt like. Every little touch felt like a shot of an aphrodisiac and filled Anakin with such love and the need to just be near her it almost killed him, whenever they weren’t hiding away in their bedroom like right now. He hated hiding, but he loved Padmé more. It was all for her, everything he did and he did it gladly.</p><p>“Can you sing to me?” she asked and startled Anakin, since he had thought she was already sleeping. When he had come into the room she had already been laying on the bed, dozed off and Anakin had laid down next to her, very careful not to wake her up. Apparently he had failed at that particular mission</p><p>“I thought you were asleep already” he said softly, continuing to trace her shoulder and forearm with the tip of his fingers. He knew that she liked this a lot, he felt goose bumps rise on her skin beneath his touch.</p><p>“Well, I noticed you were very careful not to wake me up so I didn’t want to ruin that impression for you” she said in her tired voice and smiled sheepishly at him.</p><p>She was so very beautiful.</p><p>“You’re unbelievable” Anakin said, gently feigning annoyance.</p><p>Padmé chuckled and scooted forward slightly to press a kiss right behind his ear and it felt like a bolt shooting through his body. But he didn’t think either of them was any more awake than to go any further than what they were doing already or was intending to.</p><p>Padmé turned back around and pressed her backside against Anakin, who closed his arms around her as best as he could. He never wanted her to feel unsafe, vulnerable, anything like that. He would never let that happen.</p><p>He could see the moon from where he was laying, behind a fog of city lights, but it was there, looking down upon them.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, can you sing to me?” Padmé asked again, from where she was nestled in his arms, without looking at Anakin.</p><p>“What do you want me to sing?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know” Padmé said, already sounding half asleep again “Anything”</p><p>Anakin knew some songs his mother had always sung to him, when he could not sleep, on some of the rare nights he had been scared of the dark after all. These songs always had made him fall asleep. songs about love and adventures and songs about the good in the universe and in people.</p><p>He started humming a melody without even really thinking about it, a song Shmi had particularly liked. She had sometimes sung it to herself as well, during the day, when Ani had come home or in the mornings before he left. He had sung it to himself often, when he had begun his training and gone away from home. It always took him back home, where it was dusty and stinted, but still home somehow.</p><p>Now Padmé was home and he felt it was only appropriate to share this song with her.</p><p>Eventually he remembered the words to the song as well and started quietly and softly singing them, in a low voice so that only Padmé and maybe the moon could hear.</p><p>It was a song about hope, far away places and home. Anakin didn’t know where it was from, if it had been passed down for generations, if his mother had come up with it herself or learned it somewhere else, but for some reason it was implanted in his memory. And it was a happy memory.</p><p>And so a smile spread across his face as he sang the words, careful not to let his voice break. Padmé said nothing, but Anakin could feel that she was smiling too and she pressed herself a little bit closer to Anakin. She was warmer than him and some of that warmth transferred to Anakin as well. It wasn’t particularly cold in their room, but it still felt to incredibly safe, so incredibly <em>right, </em>that Anakin just wanted to stay put like this forever.</p><p>He took some of Padmé’s dark curls into his hand and started absentmindedly combing through them as he went on singing. The song had quite a few verses and he was impressed he remembered almost all the words to it. After all, it had been a while since he had last heard his mother sing it.</p><p>Thinking about his mother almost made the happy feeling in his chest evaporate, but he felt like this was unfair to her. To get sad whenever he thought of her. She deserved better than that.</p><p>He reached forward with his arm to caress the bump that had formed beneath Padmé’s heart and pressed his face into the crook of her neck, just breathing her in, reassuring himself that this was real, that he himself was actually going to be a father and that it was all so beautiful. It was almost too good to be true.</p><p>Padmé didn’t even seem to care that he had momentarily stopped singing, she just shifted her head a little bit to give him more access to the skin of her neck. She loved getting kisses there, he knew this.</p><p>She sighed contently and smiled and at this point Anakin wasn’t even sure if she was still awake or not. He propped himself up on one elbow to be able to continue looking at her and kept singing quietly, if not to her, then to himself and to the unborn child in her womb. He wondered if the baby could feel his caress, knew there was someone out there so eagerly awaiting them that it was almost unbearable, that they were so very loved before they were even born. He hoped so, he would want them to know.</p><p>The child might be a secret, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give it his unconditional love anyways. He leaned a bit closer to the bump and finished singing the last two verses of his song, the most beautiful ones, in his opinion.</p><p>“I love you” he whispered to Padmé’s belly “I love you, I love you, I love you”</p><p>He didn’t say those three words very often, almost never if he thought about it. Truth was, he never had felt very worthy, in any way and even less so worthy of love. Being loved felt good, so so good, but he never felt good enough. He hoped that Padmé knew anyways, that she could tell that he loved her more than anyone or anything else in this life. That she was the center of the world.</p><p>But he felt like he could say it to his child, he never wanted them to feel unworthy of love, he would make sure they would always know they deserved all the good things in the world and all the love on top of that.</p><p>He would try to be a good father, he promised himself that. He would do anything in his power to make sure nothing ever happened to either Padmé or their baby. Never in a thousand years.</p><p>He pulled Padmé closer into him, as if to underline that thought.</p><p>She just sniffled quietly, for now she had actually fallen asleep.</p><p>Anakin pressed his forehead to the back of her neck, where her scent was especially strong and breathed her in until he felt at peace at last. His heart rate finally came down as he felt her hair tickling his face and her own breathing movements against the arm he had still loosely laying over her side and on her stomach.</p><p>The city outside of their window was still awake, vehicles were still buzzing through the air, the light was lit in many windows that were visible from here and above all, the moon loomed over this part of the planet. Anakin wondered if it ever smiled down, if it would smile down on him if it knew how hard he was trying. He wondered if the moon was proud of him.</p><p>Eventually the thoughts in Anakin’s head changed from running, to a sleepy wind of colors, a smile, a soft touch and then he finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave a kudo and a comment ahaha mwah !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>